Miedo
by Chinese colored
Summary: Una noche de tormenta, Gilbert no está, y Austria se queda a cargo de un niño con miedo a los truenos... ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió dejar que Gilbert saliese? // One-Shot Austria x Alemania Familiar, nada de romance


Palabras: 1070

Pareja(s): Austria x Alemania (Familiar) y un pequeño Prusia x Austria.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

En una palabra: Tormenta.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, pero este fic tiene un gran ánimo de lucro. Una lástima que nadie esté dispuesto a pagar por él… ; _ ;

* * *

- Gilbert… ¿Qué significa esto? – Austria miraba atónito a un Prusia en unas condiciones lamentables. Sin embargo, no era su aspecto por lo que estaba preguntando, sino por el niño que llevaba en brazos. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Por qué Sacro Imperio Romano no había vuelto?

- Este niño es… Lo que queda de Sacro Imperio. Francia lo… Ya sabes, en la batalla él… - Todo el egocentrismo de Prusia parecía haberse desvanecido mientras trataba de explicar lo sucedido a Austria. – Encontré a Este niño donde debería haber estado su cuerpo, no podía dejarlo en aquel lugar… Soy demasiado genial como para permitirlo…

Roderich asintió, comprendiendo la situación. Aquello le iba a dar mucho trabajo, pero… No podían abandonar a aquel niño así.

- ¿Le dirás quién fue? – Gilbert negó con la cabeza y el otro asintió una vez. – De acuerdo, será lo mejor.

~X~

Pasaron algunos años, y ahora un Ludwig de cuatro años correteaba por la casa de Austria, siendo perseguido por éste. Al parecer, el pequeño no quería acostarse si Gilbert no estaba allí.

- ¡Ludwig, vuelve aquí! ¡Ahora mismo!

- ¡Nein! ¡Quiero que venga Gilbert!

Austria se detuvo y suspiró. Maldito el momento en que al albino se le había ocurrido salir con Antonio y Francis y le había dejado a cargo del niño. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba aquel idiota para que Alemania se acostase?

- Gilbert no está en casa esta noche, Ludwig… - Intentó razonar Austria. – Vuelve aquí y acuéstate, vamos.

Ludwig, que también se había detenido a una distancia prudencial de Roderich, negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo… Esta noche habrá tormenta, no puedo dormir con el ruido. – El rubio sonaba algo asustado.

Ciertamente, para entonces había comenzado a llover con fuerza, y el lejano rumor de los truenos ya se dejaba oír. El viento silbaba… No era de extrañar que el pequeño tuviese miedo, cualquier niño lo tendría en aquellas circunstancias.

- Vamos, yo me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas, ¿de acuerdo? – Austria se agachó y tendió los brazos hacia el alemán, que finalmente se acercó y se dejó llevar hasta su habitación.

No tardó mucho el pequeño en cerrar sus grandes ojos azules y relajar su respiración una vez acostado, y con Austria sentado a su lado en la cama. Cuando éste se aseguró de que Ludwig dormía, lo arropó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Luego se encaminó hacia la sala de estar para leer hasta que Prusia –probablemente con algunas copas de más– llegase y le interrumpiese. Sin embargo, no pudo leer tanto como hubiese querido, pues al poco tiempo empezaron a resonar truenos por toda la casa. Con ellos, una voz llorosa proveniente de la habitación de Ludwig se escuchó a través de los pasillos, haciendo que Roderich levantase la vista de su libro.

- ¿Bru…der? – Alemania llamaba a Gilbert, asustado. Al no encontrar respuesta alguna bajó de la cama y, encogiéndose de miedo cada vez que un resplandor se filtraba por las ventanas seguido de un estruendo, se encaminó hacia la rendija de luz que asomaba bajo la puerta del final del pasillo.

El austriaco dejó el libro a un lado y se apresuró a abrir la puerta cuando sintió aquellos pasos apresurados de pies descalzos acercarse. En el umbral estaba Ludwig, abrazado a aquel peluche que lo ayudaba a dormir y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Agachándose a su lado, Roderich le acarició el pelo.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – Ante la negativa de Ludwig, lo levantó en sus brazos y lo llevó con él hasta el sofá que había estado ocupando hasta hacía unos momentos. Allí lo sentó sobre su regazo, donde el niño se acurrucó ligeramente tembloroso, esperando sentirse más seguro en la calidez del cuerpo del mayor. Pareció funcionar, porque el alemán había cerrado los ojos y parecía dormido. Fue entonces cuando Roderich se levantó, aún con él en brazos, para volver a llevarlo a la cama; lo que provocó que el pequeño se espabilase y se aferrase a la camisa de Austria, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas ante la perspectiva de volver a quedarse solo en su habitación. El moreno suspiró –de nuevo– y cedió.

- Está bien, te dejaré dormir conmigo. Pero sólo por esta noche, ¿me oyes?

- J-ja… Danke. – Tras estas palabras pronunciadas entre hipidos y el retumbar de otro trueno, Ludwig escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Roderich, de nuevo con miedo.

No levantó la cabeza hasta que Roderich llegó a la habitación y lo dejó sobre la cama para desvestirse y ponerse el pijama. Esperó pacientemente, dirigiendo de vez en cuando aprensivas miradas a la ventana, hasta que el austriaco acabó; y cuando se metió bajo las sábanas, se encogió contra él. Cada vez que el resplandor de un rayo iluminaba la habitación o el estruendo de un trueno lo ensordecía, el pequeño cerraba sus ojos azules y abrazaba con más fuerza a Roderich, que lo rodeaba con un brazo y con el otro peinaba sus mechones rubios una y otra vez, tranquilizándolo.

~X~

Cuando Prusia volvió –por una vez no volvió ebrio–, extrañado de que Austria no loe esperase en la sala de estar como de costumbre, decidió investigar; pasando primero por la habitación de Ludwig. Al encontrar la cama revuelta y vacía, frunció en ceño y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Austria. Una vez allí, al abrir la puerta lentamente su ceño se disipó y por poco se echa a reír. ¡Menuda escena! ¡Él, Roderich, el que se quejaba cada vez que tenía que cuidar de Ludwig, ahora dormía profundamente abrazado al pequeño!

Observando la paz que emanaban ambos, considerando qué debía hacer. _"Una noche es una noche… ¿Por qué no?" _Se desvistió en silencio y, cuando se puso el pijama, se deslizó al otro lado de Ludwig, que se dio la vuelta por el movimiento y murmuró algo mientras usaba el brazo de Gilbert de almohada. Esto inquietó a Austria, que aunque no se despertó, cambió su posición buscando al niño, y rodeando con los brazos a éste y a Prusia a la vez. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, el albino besó la frente de Ludwig y, antes de dormirse, dijo:

- Gute Nacht, klein Ludwig… - Se sobresaltó al escuchar otra voz que le respondía cargada de sueño, mientras los brazos que le rodeaban se afianzaban más.

- Gute Nacht… Gilbert…

* * *

Nein: No

Ja: Sí

Danke: Gracias

Gute Nacht: Buenas noches

Klein: Pequeño

Notas de la Autora

Pues nada, estaba un día aburrida en clase y le dije a **Anyra-Luna **que me dijese una palabra y dos países de Hetalia. Dijo "miedo", "Austria" y "Alemania"; así que salió esto… Espero que os guste. Estoy abierta a más sugerencias!


End file.
